Statuesque
by Oceanna
Summary: Le fait est : Attolia n'est pas sensuelle. Elle a figé sa beauté comme une statue de marbre, terrible et intouchable. Mais il y a une part d'elle – la part qu'Eugénides a vu, l'adolescente qui dansait seule à la lumière de la lune, la part qu'elle n'a eu de cesse d'assassiner pour être la reine qu'elle voulait être – qui aimerait savoir le séduire.


_**A/N :**_ _Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot…_ _Mais parce qu'il s'agissait de la centième nuit, on a eu des contraintes supplémentaires… Ici, c'était une citation et la demande de ne pas faire du MA ou du M :_ _«_ **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés,** **sensualité** _»._

.

 _ **Statuesque**_

.

Le fait est : Attolia n'est pas sensuelle. Elle a figé sa beauté comme une statue de marbre, terrible et intouchable. Depuis sont adolescence – depuis les murmures de son fiancés et la manière dont il la regardait – elle a fait vocation d'éteindre cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa cour. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait le faire ouvertement, mais il suffit assez d'actes implacables pour que la peur remplace le désir dans les yeux des hommes. Elle sait qu'on la suppose frigide et elle n'a jamais rien fait pour dissiper cette impression.

Eugénides ne sait rien de tout cela – ou s'il le sait, c'est malgré elle. Peut-être est-il capable de reconstruire ses choix cela à travers de tout ce qu'il a épié. Peut-être que ce qu'il a vu d'elle n'est que la rêverie d'un adolescent transi d'amour… Mais elle se répond ce qu'il lui a répondu cette nuit-là avec un regard ironique et lourd de sens : « une passage ne survit pas à une amputation, votre majesté ».

Elle ne lui dit pas : je ne changerai pas pour toi.

Elle ne lui dit rien, en vérité.

Mais il y a une part d'elle – la part qu'Eugénides a vu, l'adolescente qui dansait seule à la lumière de la lune, la part qu'elle n'a eu de cesse d'assassiner pour être la reine qu'elle voulait être – qui aimerait en être capable.

Mais le temps est passé par là. Elle a éduqué son corps à l'immobilité seulement rompue par des gestes délibérés. Elle a appris à dissimuler et réprimer ses élans, jusqu'à ne plus jamais les ressentir – sauf les rares fois où elle s'est laissé aller à le gifler, et cela ne compte pas. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour voir en sa colère de l'affection.

.

Il lui faut du temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ces regrets. Elle subit un banquet mortellement ennuyeux, et se prend à fixer Eugénides – par curiosité, pour savoir comment il réagira. Autour d'elle, la cour le remarque et bruisse de suppositions. Quelle insulte le roi fantôche a pu dire derrière une porte ? Eugénides subit son regard sans broncher, mais elle voit le rouge qui colore ses joues et elle sait qu'il viendra la voir cette nuit.

Rien dans sa posture ne trahit son impatience.

.

C'est une vengeance se répète-t-elle en donnant ses ordres. Juste une vengeance contre ce blanc-bec qui refuse d'entendre raison et qui se contente de répéter qu'il est le roi pour ne pas suivre ses conseils.

Il lui suffit de prétexter que les odeurs des cuisines remontent et l'incommode. C'est de bonne guerre. On allume de l'encens et on répand du parfum – du jasmin, a-t-elle précisé. On lui a obéit. Il n'y a que ses femmes pour deviner que l'ordre n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraît et il n'y a qu'Eugénides, dont les piques ne connaissent pas de limites pendant ces trois jours, pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire.

Chaque soir, elle laisse sa fenêtre ouverte et elle attend.

.

Il hésite à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la chambre. Elle devine ce à quoi il pense et elle n'a jamais rien fait pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Son assurance l'a conduit à circuler dans les couloirs et les passages secrets jusqu'à ses appartement, mais il hésite toujours avant de s'approcher du lit. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle laisse souvent s'écouler une seconde avant de lui faire signe d'approcher – et elle le fait toujours de manière lente et délibérée. Il suit le mouvement de ses mains avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage. La première fois qu'il est revenu dans sa chambre, elle a dissimulé ses craintes derrière ce geste assuré qui a fait briller ses yeux et trembler ses lèvres et lui a ôte l'espace de quelques minutes son assurance et sa répartie.

Elle se demande parfois s'il aurait une réaction plus puissante si elle devait l'accueillir avec de la soie transparente et précieuse, ou seulement parée de ses bijoux, ou quelque autre artifice pour mieux le séduire. Elle se refuse à le faire parce qu'elle sait que c'est ce que ferait n'importe quelle femme, et qu'elle se refuse à être l'une d'entre elles.

Elle se promet qu'elle n'en aura jamais besoin.


End file.
